Como empieza
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: No sabía cómo había ocurrido, ni siquiera sabía cómo había entrado a su cuarto, solo que tenía a Bakugou presionando sus suaves pechos contra él mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro (...) -He esperado más de lo que te imaginas por esto- la respiración de la chica se detuvo un momento cuando escucho la voz extrañamente baja del chico. One-shot. Fem!Bakugou. Lemon.


**Notas del autor** \- Hello~ heme aquí incursionando en nuevos fandom, esperemos que dure, no tengo mucho que añadir -tengo la mente en blanco- .-. así que les dejo aquí este coso

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Sucker for pain"_ Suicide Squad OST

 **Advertencias** \- Posible Ooc. Fem!Bakugou. Lemon.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

No sabía cómo había ocurrido, ni siquiera sabía cómo había entrado a su cuarto, solo que tenía a Bakugou presionando sus suaves pechos contra él mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, no es que tener a la rubia tan cerca le molestara, de hecho le era agradable, pero estaría más relajado si no se encontraran solos en su cuarto, sobre la cama del chico con Bakugou sobre el con una de sus piernas peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, no ayudaba que desde aquella posición tuviera una vista privilegiada de sus voluptuosos pechos.

Las mejillas de Kirishima se encontraban casi tan rojas como su cabello mientras veía aquellos rosados labios cada vez más cerca de los suyos, su rostro enrojeció completamente cuando los labios de Bakugou se posaron sobre los suyos, Kirishima se quedó estático con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la mente aturdida, aquellos increíblemente suaves labios se movían lento sobre los propios que permanecían inmóviles, el aroma del perfume de la chica inundo sus sentidos y su mano se aferró a la cintura de la fémina en el momento justo cuando sus labios se separaron, Bakugou lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y un notorio rubor en sus mejillas, espero en silencio algunos segundos a que Kirishima reaccionara de alguna forma pero el chico seguía aturdido y confundido, de un manotazo aparto la mano del peli-rojo que aun reposaba en su cintura, se levantó y en completo silencio dejo la habitación dando un fuerte portazo

-¿Q-Qué…- Kirishima reacciono finalmente tras el portazo, tarde y extrañado de la reacción de la rubia, se sentó en la cama recordando la sensación de los labios de la chica y de su femenino cuerpo tan cerca de él -¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?- murmuro para sí aun sin creerse que Bakugou lo había besado, se levantó con el corazón martillando en su pecho y una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, su sonrisa bajo cuando se puso a pensar en la peculiar reacción que había tenido Bakugou, cualquiera creería que ante su actitud –de Kirishima- habría explotado insultándolo y posiblemente golpeándolo también, pero no, simplemente se fue en silencio dando como única prueba de su enfado un portazo.

Mientras Kirishima pensaba en la actitud de la chica, Bakugou estaba en su cuarto con los ojos llorosos mientras aferraba fuertemente una almohada, en ese momento se sentía patética y rechazada, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y había sido prácticamente ignorada –o así lo sentía ella- soltó un gruñido haciendo luego una pequeña pataleta

-Estúpido Kirishima, quien te necesita… vete a la mierda… ni siquiera me g-gustabas tanto- murmuro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, limpio las lágrimas rebeldes que intentaban escapar y se levantó en busca de algo de ropa ya que aún llevaba el uniforme, se quitó la ropa distraída y se detuvo unos segundos frente al espejo sosteniendo en su mano una camiseta un par de tallas más grande, deslizo la mirada por su figura preguntándose porque el idiota de Kirishima no parecía interesado en ella, ¿acaso no le parecía linda? Tal vez era que su cabello era demasiado corto, tal vez era por su personalidad, tal vez si se pareciera más a la estúpida de Deku o a Kaminari de quien Kirishima no parecía apartarse, respiro profundo y se tragó el nudo que nuevamente se había instalado en su garganta, se colocó la estúpida camiseta negra que le cubría la mitad de los glúteos y se sentó en el borde de la cama sin deseos de nada, un par de golpes a la puerta la hicieron fruncir el ceño -¡¿Qué?!- grito molesta a quien fuera que osaba a interrumpir su depresión

-¿Puedo entrar?- la rubia hizo sus manos puño al reconocer la voz del peli-rojo

-¡No! ¡Vete a la mierda!- la puerta se abrió un poco mientras Kirishima asomaba la cabeza, la rubia gruño y le lanzo lo primero que encontró, la almohada dio de lleno en el rostro del peli-rojo mientras le gritaba -¡¿Acaso estas sordo imbécil?!- Kirishima tomo aire y se armó de valor para entrar a la habitación esquivando los objetos que pasaron de almohadas a cosas más contundentes como el despertador y la lámpara, la rubia se detuvo solo cuando no encontró más objetos cerca respirando agitada, tratando de evadir la mirada del más alto -¿Qué mierda quieres?- inquirió cruzándose de brazos al ver que Kirishima no se iría

-Hablar- respondió yendo a sentarse donde antes se encontraba Bakugou

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar ¡y quita tú sucio trasero de mi cama!- exclamo molesta dando un fuerte pisotón frunciendo aún más el ceño

-Claro que tenemos que hablar, lo de hace un rato- Bakugou lo corto colocando bruscamente su mano sobre el rostro del chico explotándolo, Kirishima suspiro cansado endureciendo la zona atacada antes de ser lastimado

-Fue una estupidez… solo olvídalo- dijo finalmente en voz baja, Kirishima noto el cambio de actitud preocupándose un poco cuando le dio la espalda – ¿ahora puedes salir? Quiero estar sola- murmuro tomando la almohada anteriormente lanzada, camino hasta la cama y se subió tras empujar un poco al más alto, se dejó caer de espaldas y pateo el hombro de Kirishima quien aún no se movía de su lugar - ¡Vete!- grito, quería estar sola y lamentarse tranquila, el peli-rojo ignoro el reclamo de la chica y se subió a la cama colocándose sobre la chica que pataleo tratando de quitárselo -¡¿Q-Qué demonios haces?! ¡Quítate maldita sea!- Kirishima pasó por alto sus gritos y sostuvo ambas muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza antes de que intentara explotarle la cara de nuevo

-No creo que haya sido una estupidez- musito mientras acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de la chica, Bakugou lo miro con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y la mandíbula tensa

-¡Aléjate maldita sea!- Kirishima la ignoro por completo y se inclinó hasta besarla, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de sobremanera antes de morderle el labio con suficiente fuerza para romperlo, se separó deslizando la lengua por la sangrante herida -¡Ya basta!- la ignoro nuevamente volviendo a besarla, Bakugou continuo negándose, tratando de apartarlo con los ojos cada vez más llenos de lágrimas –D-Detente…- murmuro con la voz rota, Kirishima la observo con sorpresa –Deja de jugar conmigo…- musito luchando por no romper a llorar frente a él

-B-Bakugou…- murmuro completamente sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, lucia realmente dolida y aunque sentía que era malo, su ojitos llorosos junto a sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacía lucir encantadoramente adorable

-No… no te aproveches de mis sentimientos…- murmuró viéndolo a los ojos y fue cuando Kirishima cayó en la cuenta de que Bakugou realmente tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia él, más que solo amistad, soltó lentamente las muñecas de la chica y deslizo una de sus manos por la roja y húmeda mejilla limpiando los restos de lágrimas, se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella juntando primero sus frentes

-No lo hago- murmuró tan cerca de sus labios

-¡Claro que sí!- soltó empujándolo por los hombros consiguiendo solamente que juntara más sus cuerpos aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el peli-rojo frota dulcemente su nariz con la de ella que lo veía avergonzada, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se saldría de su pecho

-¿Y de que sentimientos dices que me estoy aprovechando?- inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa, Bakugou enrojeció por completo y aparto la mirada negándose a responder –Anda, si no me dices no poder saberlo-

-Deberías- murmuro frunciendo el ceño, Kirishima dejo un beso en su mejilla y se apartó dejando a la rubia sin su calidez, su ceño se frunció más ante la ausencia de aquel peso y se sentó en la cama extrañada

-Entonces creo que me iré, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- se levantó mirando de reojo a la chica que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, se desesperó cuando vio al peli-rojo caminar hasta la puerta ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dejar su orgullo de lado y decirle como se sentía o simplemente dejarlo ir y hacer como que nada había pasado? Había optado por la segunda cuando la imagen de Kirishima sonriendo junto a alguien más que no era ella cruzo por su mente, sintió un agujero en el pecho de solo imaginar al chico siendo feliz con otra persona

-¡Eres tan molesto maldita sea!- Kirishima volteo un poco alcanzando a ver como la rubia hacia sus manos puño y luchaba por sacar las palabras mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso carmín –Te quiero…- murmuro bajito

-¿Qué dices? No escuche- Bakugou frunció el ceño

-¡No lo diré otra vez!- Kirishima se acercó un poco mientras la oji-carmín se cruzaba de brazos

-Vamos, dilo, no te escuche- pico la mejilla de la chica que soltó un gruñido frunciendo más el ceño

-¡Te quiero maldita sea!- miro al chico enfadada -¡¿Ya estas feliz?!- Kirishima en respuesta sonrió ampliamente

-Sí, lo estoy- dicho esto empujo a la chica sobre la cama y la beso, sosteniendo suavemente sus mejillas, Bakugou enrojeció y trato de apartarse empujándolo por los hombros, el chico se apartó un poco juntando sus frentes con un ligero rubor y una sonrisa radiante –porque yo también te quiero- murmuro suavemente antes de volver a besarla, la rubia suspiro sorprendida, lucho unos segundos más antes de rendirse y corresponder a aquel agradable contacto, deslizo sus blanquecinas manos por el pecho del chico suspirando suavemente contra sus labios, las manos de Kirishima se deslizaron hasta su cintura acercándola más a él, Bakugou enredo los dedos en el rojo cabello del chico sorprendiéndose de su suavidad mientras le permitía profundizar el beso, su lengua se encontró con la del más alto y contuvo un jadeo, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió el fuerte cuerpo contrario presionar contra el suyo juntándolos por completo, Kirishima sonrió contra sus labios antes de apartarse apenas unos centímetros

-Estúpido inútil- murmuro ocultando una sonrisa, sus mejillas se encendieron cuando sintió la boca del peli-rojo comenzar a descender por la suave piel de su cuello -¡¿Q-Que demonios c-crees que haces maldito pervertido?!- trato inútilmente de empujar al chico que se entretenía besando su cuello

-He esperado más de lo que te imaginas por esto- la respiración de la chica se detuvo un momento cuando escucho la voz extrañamente baja del chico, se estremeció cuando una de las inquietas manos del muchacho se deslizo por la suave y blanca piel de sus piernas subiendo lentamente provocándole suaves suspiros

-K-Kirishima…- dijo el nombre del chico en un jadeo, el mencionado sonrió dando una pequeña mordida en su cuello causando un fuerte jadeo en ella –B-Bastardo pervertido…- empujo otra vez, esta vez con menos fuerza mientras sentía su cuerpo ceder ante las caricias del contrario, dejo un suave beso en sus labios y volvió a su cuello haciendo un recorrido de besos, dejando suaves mordidas que hacían suspirar a la rubia quien deslizo lentamente las manos por su pecho sintiendo de pronto la urgente necesidad de acariciar la piel del peli-rojo.

Las manos del chico subieron más, acariciando y apretando los glúteos de la chica que soltaba suaves jadeos, subió más sus manos acariciando sus caderas y cintura para seguir luego con su torso hasta llegar finalmente hasta sus suaves pechos, Bakugou soltó un suave gemido cuando sintió como los acariciaba por sobre el sujetador

-Kirishima…- llamo con las mejillas completamente rojas, el chico le sonrió causando que su rubor aumentara más si es que era posible

-Bakugou- murmuró sensualmente contra su boca, la chica jadeo ante aquel tono y lo acerco por la nuca uniendo sus labios desesperada, el peli-rojo correspondió apretando un poco sus pechos a lo que ella respondió con suaves y bajos gemidos, sus lenguas se enredaron luchando por ganar mientras las manos de la chica desabrochaban desesperada los botones de la camisa del oji-carmín, Kirishima aparto las manos de los suaves pechos de la rubia solo para dejarse quitar la camisa, sus manos volvieron a su trasero acariciándolo y apretándolo mientras Bakugou le mordía los labios y luchaba por tomar aire sin tener que separar sus bocas, Kirishima gruño cuando sintió las tibias manos de la chica deslizarse por su fuerte pecho rozando intencionalmente sus pezones, la sintió sonreír contra su boca y apretó con fuerza sus glúteos haciéndola gemir, Bakugou en respuesta pellizco con fuerza uno de sus pezones haciéndolo gruñir adolorido, se apartó viéndola sonreír altiva y arqueo una ceja levantando por completo la camiseta de la chica quitándola de un rápido movimiento

\- ¡¿Q-Qué mierda estás haciendo?!- grito con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza tratando de cubrirse, Kirishima se inclinó sobre ella rozando sus labios

-¿Por qué te cubres?- Bakugou suspiro, estúpido Kirishima con su voz estúpidamente sensual y su estúpido y sensual cuerpo

-¡porque eres un pervertido!- le lanzo un golpe que el chico evito con facilidad -¡Prácticamente me estas violando con la mirada! ¡Estúpido bastardo pervertido!- Kirishima soltó una grave risa estremeciendo a la chica

-Actúas como si nunca hubieras hecho esto- la rubia lo miro aún más avergonzada –Espera… ¿eres virgen?- Bakugou le golpeo el rostro frunciendo el ceño

-¡C-Claro que no!- mintió sonrojada, Kirishima entrecerró los ojos y se acercó para besarla sin creerle una palabra, la acomodo nuevamente bajo su cuerpo una vez se hubo relajado y continuo recorriendo la linda figura de la chica con sus manos quien se removía cada vez más inquieta, sus manos se deslizaron por su delgada espalda mientras su boca recorría su cuello y clavícula, mordió la unión de su cuello y hombro cuando encontró el broche del sujetador y lo desabrocho sin mayor espera, Bakugou se tensó un momento mientras la boca del chico descendía cada vez más hasta el inicio de sus pechos, Kirishima al notar esto continuo besando suavemente sin quitarle aun la prenda, espero a que la chica estuviera nuevamente relajada antes de quitarla y lanzarla a algún rincón de la habitación, se apartó un poco para poder apreciarla encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de la chica y sus mejillas completamente rojas –D-Deja de verme así- el peli-rojo le sonrió dulcemente antes de atrapar uno de sus suaves pechos entre su mano

-No puedo evitarlo- mordió suavemente uno de sus pechos haciéndola soltar un suave gemido –Eres hermosa- el rostro de la chica se encendió por completo mientras sentía el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón, estúpido Kirishima que la hacía sentirse tan malditamente vulnerable, un suave gemido dejo sus labios cuando sintió los dedos del chico atrapar uno de sus rosados pezones, lo acariciaba despacio con la yema de sus dedos, lo jalo un poco sacándole un gemido un poco más largo, descendió con sus labios hasta el pezón libre deslizando lentamente su lengua caliente sobre el haciendo que Bakugou contuviera la respiración y exhalara un erótico gemido cuando aquellos puntiagudos dientes lo atraparon entre ellos, Kirishima observaba de reojo las reacciones de la chica, como entrecerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios conteniendo sus gemidos, succiono un poco el botón rosa en su boca oyendo un nuevo gemido esta vez un poco más alto, gruño sintiendo su miembro duro contra sus pantalones, llevo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la chica presionando sobre su ropa interior, Bakugou gimió curvando la espalda, siguió frotando su mano mientras su boca se encargaba de endurecer sus pezones sacando más y más gemidos de la fémina que comenzaba a retorcerse inquieta

-E-Eijiro…- el mencionado jadeo sintiendo los dedos de la chica enredarse en su cabello, movía sus caderas contra la mano del chico con las mejillas completamente rojas, Kirishima gruño excitado cuando vio su lengua asomarse entre aquellos ahora rojos labios, se apresuró a besarla mientras separaba sus piernas acomodándose entre ellas, empujándose contra su húmeda intimidad gruñendo y jadeando contra su boca cada que su miembro presionaba contra ella, la rubia ahogaba gemidos contra su lengua mientras deslizaba sus manos por la fuerte y ancha espalda del chico deleitándose con la firmeza de sus músculos y la suavidad de su piel, apretó el trasero del chico atrayéndolo más a ella succionando la lengua del peli-rojo logrando sacarle un profundo y sensual gemido, fue turno de la chica para descender besando y mordiendo la piel caliente de su cuello, deslizo la lengua por toda la extensión de piel para luego succionar dejando una marca roja, siguió marcando al chico mientras este se entretenía metiendo las manos dentro de las bragas de la chica apretando y separando sus glúteos haciéndola gemir, sus dedos rozaron la humedad entre sus piernas haciéndola curvar la espalda y que clavara sus dientes en la piel caliente de su hombro, Eijiro sonrió ladino tanteando con sus dedos haciendo estremecer a Bakugou, deslizo el dedo medio dentro de la chica sacándole un nuevo gemido, su interior estaba caliente y húmedo, tuvo que morderse el labio para contenerse de follarla en ese mismo momento, quería jugar un poco más antes de tomarla, comenzó a mover su dedo lento haciéndola jadear completamente excitada, empujo sus caderas contra el separando inconscientemente las piernas incitándolo a ir más profundo, metió un segundo dedo sin mucho cuidado haciendo que un gemido un poco más alto abandonara los labios de la chica, comenzó a moverlos despacio mientras mordía sus pezones, Bakugou se retorcía sintiendo su cuerpo arder –M-Más- exigió a lo que el peli-rojo sonrió ladino empujando sus dedos más fuerte y profundo mientras su pulgar presionaba contra su clítoris haciendo que los gemidos de la chica subieran de intensidad –M-Mierda… Eijiro…- se mordió el labio viendo al chico, ella también quería tocar, le jalo el cabello obligando a acercarse, unió sus labios con los del chico en un desesperado beso y con un rápido movimiento desabrocho el pantalón del chico, metió su mano dentro del bóxer y tomo el miembro del chico sin dudarlo, soltó un fuerte gemido mientras deslizaba sus dedos por toda la extensión haciendo jadear al peli-rojo, era grande, Kirishima era grande, no pudo evitar morder el labio del chico al imaginar que aquello pronto se encontraría dentro de ella, comenzó a mover su mano lento mientras succionaba la lengua del chico, Eijiro empujaba sus caderas contra la mano de la chica incitándola mientras él seguía moviendo sus dedos en su interior, Bakugou se apartó deslizando la lengua por el labio inferior del chico para luego hacer una mueca demasiado erótica

-Mierda…- maldijo por lo bajo, se apartó finalmente de la chica sacando su mano de las bragas de la chica haciéndola soltar un suave gemido insatisfecho, Kirishima le regalo una sensual sonrisa antes de unir sus labios en un largo y sensual beso, se apartó luego de unos segundos mientras Bakugou se relamía los labios, quito la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la rubia y le dio una lasciva mirada que la hizo apartar la mirada avergonzada, dejo un dulce beso en su frente y termino de desvestirse también, dejando su erguido miembro finalmente libre, Bakugou soltó un gemido de anticipación al verlo completamente desnudo, su mirada se cruzó con la de ella y se acercó con intención de besarla, la chica lo detuvo colocando sus manos sobre el firme pecho del chico

-Esa cosa no va a entrar en mí sin condón- la seriedad con la que lo dijo lo hizo soltar una ligera risa –¡No te rías idiota!- la beso despacio para calmarla y cuando se apartó busco entre sus pantalones uno, Bakugou lo miro alzando una ceja

-Por precaución- se excusó, la chica rodo los ojos, ya discutiría ese tema otro día, ahora estaban en algo más importante, observo atenta como el chico colocaba el preservativo sobre su miembro duro y goteante, una vez listo se acomodó sobre ella acariciando sus piernas, Bakugou suspiro y separo un poco más las piernas dándole libertad de acción al peli-rojo, la beso despacio mientras presionaba la punta de su miembro contra ella, la escucho gemir suavemente contra su boca, empujo la punta y ella gimió ansiosa, se retiró haciéndola jadear y volvió a repetir la acción un par de veces

-¡Mételo de una maldita vez!- le grito, Kirishima rio y de una estocada entro en ella por completo, Bakugou gimió curvando la espalda, estaba caliente, sintió la primera embestida y apretó las sabanas entre sus manos cuando lo sintió entrando de nuevo, estaba duro y caliente dentro de ella, saliendo y entrando a un ritmo constante, se mordió el labio, se sentía tan malditamente bien, su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más, con cada embestida y el roce de sus pieles, fijo sus ojos en Kirishima, sus mejillas estaban rojas, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su rostro, tenía una erótica y sensual mueca de placer mientras sus ojos la miraban hambriento por más, opacos por el deseo y la lujuria, deslizo sus manos por la espalda del chico hasta su trasero empujándolo contra ella, gimió contra su boca sin apartar sus ojos de los del chico, rogando silenciosamente por más, cerró los ojos y soltó un fuerte gemido cuando hizo una embestida especialmente profunda, no necesito palabras para que el chico entendiera, continuo embistiendo de esa forma, lento y profundo hasta que la chica comenzó a desesperarse, empujo los hombros del chico quien se dejó hacer para pasar a tener a la chica sobre él, mordiéndose el labio lo miro sonrojada, Kirishima sostuvo su cintura y la ayudo a moverse, pronto le encontró el ritmo y comenzó a moverse por sí misma, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros moviéndose más fuerte, en esa posición el miembro del chico entraba más profundo y se sentía tan bien, Eijiro se recostó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo dejando que la chica hiciera todo el trabajo, Bakugou gemía echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando sensuales gemidos –M-Mierda… mmm… e-es tan… bueno…- se movió más fuerte mordiéndose el labio cuando sintió las manos del chico sobre sus pechos apretándolos, se inclinó sobre uno mordiendo y jalando su pezón mientras sus dedos se encargaban del otro, Bakugou enredaba los dedos en su cabello mientras lo montaba más fuerte, la lengua de Kirishima se deslizo por el blanco cuello de la chica, atrapo un trozo de piel entre sus dientes con rudeza dejando una marca rojiza, sostuvo bruscamente la cintura de la chica invirtiendo posiciones nuevamente dando profundas y rápidas embestidas sacándoles deliciosos gemidos a Bakugou quien había optado por aferrar sus manos a la espalda del peli-rojo rasguñando y clavando sus uñas sin piedad, con rapidez devoro los labios del chico enredando sus lenguas que luchaban por el dominio, aferro sus piernas a la cintura del chico sintiendo como este bajaba sus manos hasta ellas apretándolas y clavando sus dedos y Bakugou en el estado de éxtasis que se encontraba era lo que menos le preocupaba, bajo las manos hasta el trasero del chico una vez más gimiendo más fuerte y constante contra su oído, empujo al chico contra ella desesperada moviendo también sus caderas, sintiendo con cada embestida el final más cerca –E-Eijiro~- gimió el nombre del chico sensualmente contra su oído haciéndolo gruñir, clavo los dedos en la blanca cintura de la chica dando embestidas cada vez más rudas y calientes, enterró sus dientes en el cuello de la chica quien solo gemía extasiada, apretó más el agarre de sus piernas echando la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando completamente de las duras embestidas del chico, su cuerpo entero se estremeció y su piel se erizo mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba con fuerza, su interior se contrajo mientras rasguñaba el trasero del chico, Kirishima dio un par de embestidas más antes de acabar soltando un profundo y sensual gemido, junto su frente con la de la chica quien lo miro sonrojada antes de acariciar suavemente sus mejillas

-Te quiero- murmuro suavemente contra los labios de la rubia, Bakugou desvió la mirada antes de besarlo despacio y lento, tratando de transmitir todos aquellos sentimientos que tanta vergüenza le daba decir en voz alta, estuvieron besándose largo rato antes de que el chico se acomodara junto a ella, atrajo a la rubia por la cintura y beso cortamente sus labios –¿otra ronda?- Bakugou se sonrojo con fuerza pero luego asintió con una sonrisa ladina acomodándose sobre las caderas del peli-rojo, deslizo las manos por su fuerte pecho mordiéndose el labio para luego inclinarse y comerle la boca a besos…

Un gruñido abandono los labios de Bakugou antes de abrir lentamente los ojos, se dio una vuelta en la desordenada cama encontrándose con el rostro dormido de Kirishima, se detuvo a observarlo algunos segundos y se permitió sonreír suavemente tras recordar todo el alboroto que habían hecho la noche anterior, acerco su cuerpo al del peli-rojo acurrucándose contra su pecho cerrando los ojos, pasaron un par de segundos antes de sentir la mano del chico deslizarse suavemente por su espalda, se negó a abrir los ojos incluso cuando sintió sus labios presionar cariñosamente su frente

-Hey dormilona~- murmuro acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica, Bakugou refunfuño antes de abrir los ojos –Buenos días~- saludo con una sonrisa radiante, la rubia frunció el ceño

-¿Qué demonios tienen de buenos?- a pesar de sentirse feliz estando así con el chico respondió de mala forma, tal y como siempre

-Ah~ Blasty- le beso la frente nuevamente antes de envolverla posesivamente entre sus brazos, la rubia sonrojada gruño y pataleo un poco sin verdaderos deseos de apartarlo

-Idiota- murmuró bajito permitiéndose devolver el abrazo al chico, Kirishima rio encantado de tener a la muchacha tan dócil en sus brazos, la escucho suspirar y la miro curioso –Hay que levantarnos- musito sin verdaderos deseos de hacerlo, no lo admitiría pero quería quedarse otro poco en esa posición, con el tibio cuerpo del peli-rojo contra el suyo y su aroma envolviéndola por completo, aparto de mala gana al chico y se levantó ante la mirada atenta de Kirishima –Deja de mirarme así y levanta tu jodido culo de mi cama- espeto con su usual mal humor, el chico soltó una carcajada sentándose en la cama

-Cariño es imposible apartar la mirada de ti- el rostro de Bakugou enrojeció ante lo dicho y le lanzo desesperada lo primero que su mano alcanzo, mientras ella buscaba entre gruñidos que ponerse Kirishima reía levantándose, se acercó a ella por detrás y deslizo sus manos por la cintura de la chica dejando un beso en su cuello sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno estremecerse

-¡Maldito bastardo pervertido aléjate de mí!- Chillo roja de la vergüenza haciendo pequeñas explosiones en sus manos al sentir el cuerpo desnudo del chico pegado al suyo

-Anoche no decías lo mismo~- se burló tentando su suerte, recibió un par de explosiones en distintas partes del cuerpo antes de apartarse, esquivo las manos de la chica y dejo un corto beso en sus labios –Te espero abajo- se vistió rápido y salió dejando a Bakugou sola con su mal humor y sus mejillas rojas

-Estúpido Kirishima- musito enfadada, soltó un largo suspiro tomando una toalla y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su rostro mientras rozaba con la yema de sus dedos sus labios recordando el anterior contacto con el chico, Kirishima era un bastardo pervertido y un completo idiota, pero ahora podía presumir de que era su idiota y que nada cambiaria eso.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Chaan~ espero que les haya gustado, me aproveche un poco del hecho de que Bakugou era chica para hacerla un poco más sensible, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y aunque me gusta me falta practica, también hace un buen tiempo que no escribia .-. en fin, eso es todo por ahora :3

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


End file.
